Black Knight's Throne Room
Description Black Knight's Throne room is the final boss level of Return to Dark Castle. It is the level in which Bryant must defeat the cruel Black Knight once and for all. There are a number of steps required to beat him. Entrance *Grand Stairway Objective Defeat the Black Knight. Enemies Main Article: Enemies *Black Knight *Gargoyle *Bat Exits *Kitchen Defeating the Black Knight There are numerous steps that must be followed in order to defeat the Black Knight. These are some pretty big spoilers, by the way. The first step is to cause the chandelier to fall on the Black Knight. Each of the outer switches will activate a platform, which will allow Bryant to activate the two inner switches, which will cause the Chandelier to fall when both pulled. When the chandelier falls, The Black Knight quickly jumps over his table, shield in hand, just before the chandelier crushes him. Out of the chandelier will come a sword, which is thrown to the right of the level. The Black Knight now walks around and no longer throws mugs. He is vulernable to attacks now. From here on, there are two ways of beating the Black Knight. One option is to stand on the higher platforms and throw rocks at his head. This has a large disadvantage because swarms of bats will come after you if you stay on the platforms after the chandelier is destroyed for too long. This is also somewhat problematic for dying, because the player will not get his elixirs back. A second method is to throw stoneballs at the Black Knight's head. If he is hit by them, he will freeze temporarily, in which time you can hit him with a sword. He is still vulnerable to fireballs in this position, though they do signinifcantly less damage than beating him with a sword. On Beginner, he will take 2 uninterrupted stoneballs followed by being hit by the sword, 3 on intermediate, and 4 on advanced. Fighting the Black Knight on the floor too has disadvantages. He is still able to instantly kill you by touching you, making his dash attack extremely deadly. He also throws daggers, which can be deadly if they hit you while you are above ground, because they will stun you. The Black Knight will still continue to live after his health is depleted, and needs to be frozen by a final stoneball and smashed with the sword. Endings *On Beginner, the Black Knight will actually welcome you into his throne room, as if he was eagerly expectin you to show up. When he is beaten he will laugh at you for not putting in enough effort and call upon a gargoyle to throw you in the Kitchen on intermediate. *On Intermediate, he will say that you are still unworthy of an ending, and a gargoyle will take you to the kitchen in advanced. *On Advanced, the Black Knight's armor will smash off, revealing the old and tattered Prince Duncan, who had fallen under the Armor's curse long ago. Bryant and Duncan escape from the Castle before the armor possesses them, and then sail away in a ship to a place Duncan had always wanted to see. Hints *When hitting the Black Knight with the sword, jump behind his back. He will keep moving in his direction rather than attack you when he has unfrozen. *Crossbow wont work on the Black Knight at all. *Even touching the Black Knight when he is sitting down will kill you. *The chandelier can only be grasped if Bryant does a running jump off of the upper platforms. Once it has fallen, Bryant must freeze the Black Knight to get across. Levels on the Path *Black Knight Path: Gauntlet, Grand Stairway, Black Knight's Throne Room. See also *List of Levels in Return to Dark Castle